


Positive

by monidon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monidon/pseuds/monidon
Summary: Levi receives news he isn’t prepared for.





	

_ “Positive.” _

The word echoes in Levi’s mind like voices in an empty hall. For a moment he forgets he’s still sitting in the cushioned chair of his doctor’s office.

It’s bright outside, he notes as he glances out a window off to the side. Birds are chirping, cars are honking four stories below, and his doctor looks on in concern from behind her cherry-red glasses much too big for her tiny face.

“Mr. Ackerman, do you understand?”

Levi turns, faces her, and knits his brows in confusion as it all comes rushing back. He looks back down to the small stack of papers he has crumbling in his hand at the sides and tries to fight off the pressure he feels building in his temples. It’s nothing but numbers and figures he doesn’t understand—not yet, anyway.

“I—” he starts, blinking quickly— “but I eat right… exercise-.”

The doctor’s eyes soften and she gives him a small smile full of pity. Levi wants to slap it off of her face. Instead he purses his lips and frowns harder. It doesn’t make sense.

“I don’t even drink alcohol.”

“It doesn’t quite work like t—”

_ “I know that’s not how it fucking happens!” _ He snaps, losing his composure.

The doctor inhales sharply, but doesn’t say anything. Levi can tell he isn’t her first. He shakes his head and sinks back in his chair, extending his legs as he sighs into the crook of his arm.

“I’m not even fucking thirty-five yet...” He mutters, running his fingers through his hair and tugging the roots. His undercut needs to be shaved again, but he doesn’t see the point anymore.

“Is there someone you can call?” She finally asks. “A friend or a family member?”

It’s important to have a support system. That’s what all the pamphlets say. A support system of family and friends who will come to know all the gritty details of his medical history and offer words of false comforts. Family and friends who would be more likely to judge him—maybe even abandon him if they haven’t already—than actually care.

And then there’s Erwin.

Fuck. There’s Erwin. There’s only ever been Erwin. Erwin who wears ridiculous novelty socks as if his life depended on them, and sings horribly off key in the shower, and always looks at Levi like he’s the only person in the room. Erwin, who came damn close to a nervous breakdown the day they received the news of his father’s passing. 

“Yes,” he lies. He feels like he’s going to vomit.

His doctor nods and they schedule a follow up appointment three months from now. In the meantime, he’s put on a standard treatment plan. His chances of living a long, relatively-healthy life, are good—all things considered.

“This isn’t a death sentence, Levi,” his doctor comforts, placing her hand over his shoulder as she walks him to her door. “Things are different now. Medicines are better.”

Levi grunts and walks out of her office, folding his paperwork in a small square and hiding it deep in his jacket pocket.

In the elevator, he opens his phone to see one new text light up his screen.

> From: Erwin
> 
> Hey baby, I hope your appointment went well. I have a special dinner planned for us tonight. Please be ready by the time I come home. <3

Levi closes the app and pockets his phone as the elevator doors open. He wanders around the parking structure and eventually decides to take the long way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
